(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device, and particularly relate to a display device including a display panel to which a gate driver is integrated.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is a type of display device that typically includes a display panel in which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and common electrodes are provided. The liquid crystal display supplies voltages to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in a liquid crystal layer of the display panel, determines a direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and controls polarization of incident light to display images. The display device may include an organic light emitting device, a plasma display device, or an electrophoretic display as well as the liquid crystal display.
The display device may include drivers such as a gate driver and a data driver. The gate driver may be patterned with a gate line, a data line and a thin film transistor, and then integrated on a display panel thereof. The gate driver integrated on the display panel without an additional gate driving chip may allow a product cost to be reduced.
The integrated gate driver typically includes a plurality of stages for generating gate voltages such as a gate-on voltage, and generates gate voltages with various waveforms based on clock signals and carry signals that are input for respective stages.
Recently, much attention has been paid to a stereoscopic image display device, and various kinds of stereoscopic image display devices and display methods have been researched. The stereoscopic image display device using binocular disparity includes a stereoscopic type using shutter glasses or polarized glasses, and an autostereoscopic type using lenticular lenses or parallax barriers. The shutter glasses type allows the display panel to time-divide left eye images and right eye images, consecutively display the left eye images and the right eye images, and selectively open and shut a left eye shutter and a right eye shutter of the shutter glasses so that the left eye images and the right eye images may be displayed to a left eye and a right eye of the user. The left eye images and the right eye images are combined in the brain of the user and are recognized as three-dimensional (“3D”) images with depth perception. The stereoscopic image display device may also display two-dimensional (“2D”) images in addition to the 3D stereoscopic images.